


Perspexī

by dfbytc



Series: Anasa [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfbytc/pseuds/dfbytc
Summary: Hakyeon and Taekwoon have a late night talk.Taekwoon has made an odd observation.





	Perspexī

„I’ve noticed something,“ Taekwoon says as he massages Hakyeon‘s arm, slowly works his way down his hand, his fingers. Hakyeon exhales as the feeling starts to return to his limb, bats his eyes at Taekwoon.

“And that would be?”  
  
Taekwoon smiles warmly at Hakyeon from behind his freshly pink died hair, hanging a little low in his eyes. Hakyeon has raised his other arm, hand caressing Taekwoon’s face. A subtle black stubble is visible, and when he runs his fingertips over his chin, the hair feels coarse, thick.  
  
“Well… Apart from Hyuk-ah practically watching you whenever you look the other way-“  
  
“He _what_?”  
  
Taekwoon smirks, his cat like features making him look oddly adorable, but to Hakyeon he just looks smug and sexy.

“Oh, don’t play coy Yeonnie… And your little conversation you two had two weeks ago,” Taekwoon watches Hakyeon’s eyes go wide, amused, “I heard that too… I interrupted when I thought it was enough teasing.”  
  
“You… You just listened to all that and didn’t do anything?”  
  
“For the record,” Taekwoon relaxes next to Hakyeon on his pillow, snuggles closer, lays Hakyeon’s arm on his bare chest, “I was sleeping… at first. When I noticed what was happening… I couldn’t help but listen to that train-wreck and hear you squirm.”  
  
“You are so MEAN!” Hakyeon hits Taekwoon on the chest with his other hand, causing Taekwoon to snicker.  
  
“You were so _adorable_ …” Taekwoon kisses Hakyeon’s fingers, but Hakyeon frowns.  
  
“Taekwoon, don’t push your luck with me…”  
  
“Sure Yeon…”  
  
“Just keep on massaging me and don’t sass me.”  
  
“Sure, Yeon…” Taekwoon repeats with a tint of sarcasm in his voice, smiles to himself as Hakyeon looks away, pouting. So he rubs him, sees Hakyeon’s frown disappearing, slowly, just like his anger.

 

-

 

“I think… I think Hongbin has a thing for me.” Taekwoon finally says after having cleaned Hakyeon up, then throws a blanket over his naked body.

“Literally everyone has a thing for you.” Hakyeon retorts, unimpressed.  
  
“I mean in a ‘Hyuk’ kind of way.”

Hakyeon takes a moment before he turns around, eyebrows raised high.  
  
“Elaborate?”  
  
Taekwoon smirks, now he has Hakyeon’s attention.

"He watches me lately… a lot, and my hands... And when I actually catch him staring, he'll look the other way immediately, being shy. He used to just smile at me when this happened. Generally," Taekwoon pauses to find the right words, "he is different with me… You know his nature Yeon… This is… unusual behaviour.”  
  
“So what you’re saying is…”  
  
“I think Bean has a crush on me? Or, at least, he shows interest in me.”  
  
“Aren’t you reading too much into this Taekwoon…”  
  
“But there is more… I can’t really describe it, you probably need to see it with your own eyes to understand.”  
  
“…” Hakyeon tries to remember if he had witnessed anything in particular, but his mind stays blanc and then, suddenly, Hyuk come to his mind. It’s his brown eyes and the sassy smirk that haunt him, his big hands and the implications of that night two weeks ago.  
  
He shakes his head.

“So what are we going to do?” Taekwoon wants to know, and Hakyeon glances to Taekwoon.  
  
“What do you mean? About what? Hongbin?”  
  
“And about Hyuk-ah.”  
  
Hakyeon frowns again.  
  
“Nothing, what are we supposed to do?”  
  
Taekwoon leans on Hakyeon, kisses him sweetly, deepens the kiss but lets go of Hakyeon, abrubtly, leaving Hakyeon yearning for more.  
  
“Oh, I have _something_ on my mind…”  
  
Hakyeon eyes Taekwoon, gets uneasy under his blanket, nervous even- but he can’t help it, he gets curious.  
  
  
“Enlighten me.”


End file.
